ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
James Tennyson
James Lee Tennyson, the older brother of Ben Tennyson, and the older cousin of Gwen Appearance In Part I, James has brown hair, and light green eyes, he wears a short sleeve, white t-shirt with the number ten, the ten represents his age. The shirt has black borderlines on the sleeves. James wears the same cargo pants as Ben does. In one episode, Ben was going through James's clothes to find a pair of socks and James picks up his red boxers. He rarely wears socks. James and Ben sometimes share clothes. James takes a shower two times a week. When he goes swimming, he has black swim trunks. In Part II, James has dark brown hair, and dark green eyes. he usually wears a the same shirt he wore when he was turn, only in reverse. His is shown to have two jackets one plan green jacket and a green jacket with white stripes and half colored black, when zipped up it resembles an X. With his soccer matches, Tae Kwon Doe and saving the world has made him a bit muscular. James has a pair of reading glasses he received before part II (his parents does not force him to wear them), James has tricked them out with alien technology. He has two different pairs of swim trunks, red and blue. In Part III, James quits wearing his jacket, saying it was getting too tight, he gives it to Ben, when he ripped the right sleeve on his jacket. After asorbing a certain amount of mana, his eyes will turn pink, and his muscles will expand, thus increasing his strength. Personality In Part I, James has a double personality, says Gwen. When he is around adults, he is mature and polite, and when he is around kids, he is just like Ben. James would sacrifice himself to save his family and friends. James does pretty well in school. He enjoys teasing Ben and Gwen, but also sticks up for them. James feels like they are his responsibility. He is cunning, and a sly talker. James does not get along well with his older cousin, Ken. James is cocky at times and let's his mind run a muck. James and Ben usually get into fights and their parents, Gwen or Grandpa Max have to break them up. Hobbies In Part I, James hobbies are reading books and playing video games, like an typical ten-year-old boy. ﻿A side hobbie is teasing Ben and Gwen. He usually doodles in a notebook he has. In Part II, James has a bookshelf in his room which he collects books as he reads them, and a multigame system. He enjoys making inventions, or tinkering with something mechanical, and he still doodles in a notebook. Part III, James' hobbies haven't changed much. ﻿Part I ﻿James is a ten year old who has just finished fourth grade with moderate test scores. After saving Ben from the school bullies, the summer begins. He and Ben go on a summer vacation with the grandfather Max and cousin Gwen. After sent to find the fire wood for the campfire, James finds a crater and discovers a mysterious watch. As he puts it on, he said he feels different. He goes searching for Ben, discovering he also has one. After receiving an electrocution from the watch, he was able to transform into ten extraterrestrials. He becomes stronger after every battle. His favorite aliens were Heatblast he thinks he look cool, Diamondhead sharp as a sword, and Wildmutt, he likes dogs. James is more mature when fighting, than Ben, half the time. ﻿Part II After five years, his maturity and intelligence had grows as well as his psychical abilities. He is in all enriched classes. James is still protective over Ben and Gwen. James and Kevin are still at each other's necks for three episodes. After Max's apparent death, James secretly goes solo fighting the DNAliens, and the Highbreed. Kevin finds out and and tells Ben and Gwen. In Attack of the Swarm, James shows his softer side to Elena. As the day of the war comes nearer, he takes more responsabilty. After James is weakened he still fights even though it is against Paradox. The Gyrotrix The Gyrotrix was created Abell, the older brother of Azmuth. It was created in Andromeda galaxy. It has the same abilities of the Omnitrix. Its appearance is similar. The Gyrotrix communicates telepathically to its current owner, if the mode is on. The Gyrotrix's recharge mode completely shuts off. The Gyrotrix has a safe mode. The Gyrotrix has 1,675,432 species, less than 2,500 came from the Milky Way. With the Omnitrix synced to it, James can evolve his aliens in a different fashion than Ben's, which he calls "Supers". In Part I, the original set of aliens, were replaced, when it crossed paths with the Omnitrix. The aliens were reset to the Omnitrx's current set. Gyromnitrix After repairing the Omnitrix, James synchronizes the frequencies together. With Ben having the Ultimatix and its evolutionary system, James stepped up with an evolutionary system of his own. After the destruction of the Ultimatrix, James gives the Omnitrix to Azmuth so he can place the new core in the old Omnitrix, thus ending the evolution of their aliens. Aliens *Heatblast *Fourarms *Diamondhead *Ripjaws *Ghostfreak *Wildmutt *XLR8 *Upgrade *Stinkfly *Grey Matter *Wildvine *Sol *Humongousaur *Goop *Spidermonkey *Blizard *X-Ray *Swampfire *Chromastone *Echo Echo *Devistator *Gyrotechnics *Hydro *Waterhazard *Terraspin *NRG *Armodrillo *AmpFibian *Big Chill (DNA from Big Chill) *Osorber (DNA from Kevin Levin) Super Forms *Super Swampfire *Super Blizard *Super Spidermonkey *Super Humongousaur *Super Heatblast (Heatwave) Fusions *Sol Fire Powers and Abilities The Gyrotrix, a device that has the ability to change one being into another, among many other features. In Part I, James has the Gyrotrix. James took karate at the community center until the teacher left. Part II, James takes Tae kwon Do with Gwen. James has a sword that was given to him from an ambassador of a planet that hosted a tournament that pitted Ben against challengers and James was one of them. Under Ghostfreak's control, his strength increase. James eventually unlocked his mana manipulation. He can never be as good as Gwen. James doesn't have an Anodite's appearance; his body is surrounded by mana. Unlike any hybrid, James' can absorb so much mana to make him go insane. James has a photographic memory. Spells Used *Ego sum, qui vult esse duo- makes one person two, by splitting their personality, used is JX2. Love Interests Elena Validus In middle school, Elena and James fight on a regular basis. They play on the same soccer team. James cannot comprehend why Ben likes her. As teenagers, she and James became close. Future See: James X. Trivia *The reason behind James new intelligence in Part II is because his rivalry in school with Gwen. *Even though James can lie with a straight face, his left hand twitches. *James get's an upset stomach when he is hanging upside down for a certain amount of time. *James is claustrophobic. *James dislikes wearing shoes. *James is a fan of the Power Ranger series. Category:Characters Category:Sword users Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Major Characters Category:Male characters Category:Plumbers Category:Hero Category:Omnitrix wielders Category:10: The Series